My love is higher than the tree's
by White Winged Angel 13
Summary: Kagome a halfdemon girl works as a preastes going all around the forests and slaying demons but this demon she just met wont leave her alone and what does he want? InuKag HAULTS!
1. Hanyou woman

Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha or co. that all go's to Rumiko Takashi

Inu/Kag

My love is higher than the tree's

ch.1 sweet, sweet Sakura blossom

(Fudle setting)

A hanyou girl of about twenty five walked out of a hut she stayed in the night before and walked down the dirt path in her preastas kimono but it's color was of not white and red it was a gold and white looking kimono that glisened in the sun light.

Her raven black hair hid her dog like ears from the comon foke who passed by deseved by her apperence. Kagome, Kagome Higerashie was a hanyou preastas that went around in the forest's of demons killing anything demon in her path well almost the onley thing she diden't kill was a little fox demon named Shippo who's parents where killed by the name of the band of seven but Kagome killed them all after she saw the demons they killed where peaceful.

She walked untill she got to a spot she liked and perched herself at the top of a tree branch and looked out over a lake. She would have to go and kill somemore demons latter and dissided to rest. Kagome let her ears rise from the top of her head and streach them a little. They swivlled and batted horrable sounds she diden't like away and soon fell into a light sleep...

------------------------------------------

In annother part of the forest

A hanyou boy of about twenty seven bound from tree top to tree top looking for somthing to do with his time. Then he sniffed somthing sweet it smelled of Sakura bloosoms and vinala

and his noise loved it and he could sence that the sorce wasen't to far away and smilled to himself. ' They say that there is a preasteas that smelles of this and from what I hear from other demons she's a strong fighter maybe I can have a little battle fun today' Thought the hanyou boy as he could see a glint of a gold and white colored kimono in the disstance...

----------------------------------------------

Hope you all liked it and if there is any spelling that's wrong then I'll try to fix it so type you latter!

Don't let your wave die

don't let the tide seal

your soul

your wave is your's

and your soul your own

Don't let the world die

with your soul

the ocean blue is it's

home the home of

the soul is the body

in witch it holds thea

expance of ocean

- White Winged Angle 13


	2. The challenge

I don't own Inu or co.

Hey I'm so sorry for not going on with this storie I've been busey for days! First a dance I diden't like and then a lot of other things oh well I should get on with the storie and yes I do like cliffes A LOT!

Now on with the storie.

------------------------

Inu/Kag

------

My love is highter then the trees ch.2 The challenge

--------------------------------------------------

(Fudle era setting)

----------------

Inuyasha moved swiftley through the trees and landed on a branch behind the person was on.

He sneaked his way onto the other branch the other person was on and looked up at the face.

'It's a woman... hey dosen't that prestas come around here maybe this is her...and her sent is SO good!' He fought the earge to smell her more.

------------------

Kagome's Dream

Kagome walked into her hut she lived in with her husband /mate and three children.

"Daddy! Daddy! please teach us to use uh katana oh please?!" Asked a little girl of about ten bounceing up and down her hanyou ears floping as she did.

"Maybe when your a little older sukie." Her husband said with a happy voice.

Kagome was holding her one month old pup in her hands cradling it happley.

"Yah please dad! I want to learn to and I'm one year older than Sukie!" Whined a black hair boy. "Sorry Shnoska you have to wait to just like Sukie and our little Kohana." He said to his son.

"Stop pestdering you father you two the baby is trying to sleep and you both knw how Konana get's when she wakes up when she's not ready."She giggled as they both cringed.

"Ok mama..." They both stoped and sat down beside where there mother put Kohana on her little furtan and watched as the pup sleept.

"Ok kids time for bed hanyou or nt you still need your sleep." Said Kagome as she did she smiled.

"But mom!" They both whined.

"You heared your mom now go or do you want me to use uh katana on the both of you?" He asked a small smile on his lips.

"Night!" They both scarmbuled out of the room and went into there own.

Kagome went up to her husband /mate and hugged him while he hugged back .

"I love you.." She said to him.

I love you to Kagome..." He said to her in a sweet way.

Just as her husband / mate was about to face her so she caould see his face she woke up.

-----------------------

End Dream

Kagome opened her eyes to see amber pools looking straght at her.

"AHHhhhhhhhh! what are you doing!?" She yelled .

"Keh! arnt you that prestas that go's aroung killing every bad demon?" He asked a smirk on his face.

"Yes what of it?!" She asked the white haired youth in front of her.

'Oh wow another hanyou...oh wait another hanyou! I'll have to rid 0of hi, but...oh I loke his eyes and his ears are quite cu - Oh what am I thinking oh it's probley because mating seson is coming SO STOP THINKING LIKE THAT KAGOME!' She battled with her mind.

"How about a fight if you I win how about you...become my mate and if you win I'll leave you alone untill next seson?"

"What makes you think I'll do it?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because if you don't I wont have that little kint fox that follows you evey where lets just say he wont come out of a coma for quite a few years..." He smirked when he saw her get a little mad.

"You woulden't dare!"She screached and forgot about her ears as they came up.

Hhe smirked. "A hanyou to and yes I would so how about it?"He smirked even more because he knew what the answer was.

" Well Shippo woulden't get hurt so I'll say..."

-------------------

Hey amother cliffey how about that well it would be nice to have some Fanfiction art in a rev. from one of the seens or even from a differnt storie of mine so that would be so grate and I'll try to upload faster SORRY!

Oh and happy Thanksgiving in a few weeks!

Sorry for any bad spelling.

- White Winged Angle 13


	3. Your fight is my wish

Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha or co.

Hey I'm sorry about not updating in a while but I really cant spell to well but good enough so my mom was looking at her email and got out my email from and read my new password! but that's ok because she doesent know what that password is used for so it's all good.

Oh I havent goten any new review's for my birthday (Starts ripping sisters head off) So if you would be so kind as to REVIW! (Sister's head gets deattached and flys out the window to the side wald below) Opps my evil side got to me sorry Leyna!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now on with the storie!

--------------------------------

Inu/Kag

-------------

My love is higher than the trees ch.3 your fight is my wish

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I say...Oh...Oh...Ok! there I said it! but it's onley for little shippo got it!" Yelled Kagome yelled in Inuyasha's face.

He smirked at this because he knew she would say that.

Inuyasha scoted closer to Kagome as she tryed to move back.

When he got to her side of the tree branch he hugged her and rested his head on her shoulder and smirked at her.

"Of corce I do." He said cokley as he got off of her shoulder and jumped out of the tree.

"Alright lets fight get your wepen ready!" He called from across the forest to Kagome.

'Man I can't believe it another hanyou...she will be mine if it's the last thing I do!' Thought Inuyasha as he took a stance to attack.

Kagome leaped out of the tree with grace and landed on both feet.

'Wow I never noticed how good she looked when standing...' Thought Inuyasha not paying attechen.

Kagome got her bow from over her left shoulder and got an arrow from her quill and slung it through the bow and pointed her finger at Inuyasha. (Ya know what when I went to 6th grade camp I realley got to learn how to use a bow and an arrow not a sharp one because it was a practice arrow)

"I'm ready!" Called Kagome.

"Me to!" Inuyasha called back.

"Ready set...GO" They both said in unison as they both lepted forth and started to fight.

Inuyasha unshethed his katana and it tranceformed into a big fang.

Kagome shot one of her arrows and it flew right into Inuyasha's arm before he could block it but pulled it out and kept charging he wasent about to use the 'backlash wave'

or any other attacks except the katana as not to destory his future mate.

While he pulled out the arrow Kagome ran as fast as she could and boped him a good one in the face.

His nose started bleading.

Inuyasha held his nose but then put his hand back on the hilt of his katana.

"Sorry my love but you'll have to do better than that to hurt me." Said Inuyasha as the blood flowing from his nose stoped and healed over.

Inuyasha ran twords Kagome while she wasen't paying attechen.

-------------------------

Kagome POV

'Maybe I should give up and just let him be my mate...maybe but I havent had this good of a fight in a long time like maybe a year or two ago that wolf demon asked the same thing 'Will you be my mate?' and of corse I declined so we fought I won he lost and he left.'

End POV

----------------------

Kagome felt something knock into her and she fell to the ground.

"Owwwwwwwwww!" Yelled Kagome landing on her back with the heavy thing on top of her.

"I...win!" Yelled a voice on top of her.

She opened her eyes to see a cokey smirk with amber eyes looking at her.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Yelled Kagome

------------------------------

Ok sorry about not updating sooner I was busey and hoped ya liked it well I'll right more latter and I'm sorry it's so short! Bi!

- White Winged Angel 13


End file.
